Presently, the IR.94 specification (i.e., Official Document IR.94—The IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) Profile for Conversational Video Service by GSM Association, Version 5.0, 4 Mar. 2013, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety) sets forth how a voice session involving both an audio stream and video stream is to be communicated over a long term evolution (LTE) network. Specifically, a voice over LTE (VoLTE) communication session including both audio and video components requires a separate evolved packet system (EPS) dedicated bearer for each of the audio data and the video data, Although IR.94 specifies the requirement for separate EPS dedicated bearers, the specification does not indicate an architecture that allows for a mechanism to map different types of real-time transport protocol (RTP) traffic to the different dedicated EPS bearers. Current systems that process VoLTE traffic typically utilize packet inspection techniques to determine how traffic is mapped to EPS bearers. However, packet inspection processing typically requires inspection of a number of data portions of a packet for a number of different criteria. Notably, such a technique creates efficiency problems associated with test simulation scenarios where a high throughput of data is required.
Accordingly, there exist a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for assigning separate dedicated bearers for separate audio and video streams in a test simulation environment.